Lost With Glee 3
by glost
Summary: The Diva and The Baby
1. Chapter 1

**Glee/LOST crossover**

**Ep. 3**

All Rights Reserved to the show's creators and employees

Any songs and lyrics rights belong to its writers and composers

Part 1

Mercedes was like every other glee girl at camp worried about her man well, except for Sugar and the Cheerios. She decided she should go see how Rachel is since Finn is the only one they know for sure is in danger.

Mercedes: How are you Rachel?

Rachel: I just got him back and now I can lose him again, it's just not fair.

Mercedes: They are coming back and Finn will be okay.

Tina notices them and walks up to them.

Tina: Rachel?

They stay silent for a few moments.

Rachel: You guys are right Finn will be fine.

Tina whispers to Mercedes: I didn't even say anything.

Just then Jack, Kate, and Charlie walk through the jungle.

Emma runs up to them and informs them about the situation. At the same time the guys walk out with Finn. Everyone rushes to him.

Rachel: Finn are you okay?

Finn: I'll be fine.

They rush him over to the clean area Emma and Rachel set up for him.

Artie tries to spread the news of what happened to him. He is able to get Dave, Puck, Lauren, Sam, and Mercedes alone.

Sam: wait are you sure.

Puck: A polar bear!

Lauren: On a island.

Dave: This can't be true.

Mercedes: Oh hell to the no. You have to be kidding Artie.

Artie shakes head still in shock.

Puck: Well did you tell Mr. Schue?

Artie gives an embarrassed look.

Puck: Oh, I'll do it.

Puck tries to stand but is still in much pain.

Lauren: Oh, no you don't.

Mercedes: Fine I'll do it.

Mercedes, Sam, Dave, and Artie all walk to Will who is trying to calm both Rachel and Emma.

Artie: Mr. Schue?

Will's face gets angry and he almost loses his sanity.

Will: What the hell were you thinking I told you to do something and you disobey me? You were so much more useful when you couldn't walk. Just get out of here Artie! You and Dave just go somewhere else.

Emma: Will?!

She looks at him a little hurt and surprised. Like this image she had of him was shattered.

Artie looked as if he was about to cry. Dave put his hands on Artie's shoulders and tried to take him to the groups camp.

Artie: I thought you wanted to know. Finn says he was attacked by a polar bear.

Artie lets a few tears fall.

Artie: Rachel I'm sorry I should have stopped him.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Rachel walks to Finn and Jack.  
Rachel: Dr. Sheppard? How is he?  
Jack: Call me Jack.  
Rachel: Rachel.  
Jack: He'll be fine the wounds are not that deep. Do you know what happened?  
Rachel: Believe it or not yes I do. According to a friend he heard Finn say he was attacked by a polar bear.  
Jack: I'd rather not; he is just probably in shock about what really happened.  
Rachel: So do you think he'll wake up and tell us what really happened or just stick with this polar bear story?  
Jack: I guess we'll find out soon, you and your class can wait till he wakes up, he passed out when we showed him his wounds after we cleaned it, just let him wake on his own.  
Rachel nods  
Jack: I'll go talk to your teachers.  
Jack gets up and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Santana and brittany walk up to Finn and Rachel.

Santana: How is he?

Brittany: I want to know what the polar bear looks like.

Rachel: Who told you about that?

Santana: Puck told us, we told Mike and Tina, they told Matt, he told Sugar, she told Kurt and Blaine, and Mercedes, Dave, Sam, and Lauren heard it from Artie.

Rachel nods not surprised by how fast the mews traveled.

Rachel: Doctor said he'll be okay.

Santana: Wait, that woodsman over there is a doctor?

Rachel: He doesn't think it was a polar bear.

Santana: Well what could have fish falleted the piolet and left those huge weirdly shaped hole in Finns chest? And don't say it was Finn's fat burning a hole in his chest after a major case of the heart burn.

Brittany: Wait, didn't his dad have one of those?

Santana: No Britts Burt had a heart attack and he is only Finn's stepson. Kurt is Burt's son.

Brittany:Wait, Kurt and Finn are brothers?

Santana: Yes, Britt don't you remember we went to their parents wedding.

Brittany: I thought that was a wedding gig for a beady eyed witch and a Mr. Clean wannabe.

Santana just shoke her head.

Rachel: Wait, what happened to the pilot?

Santana: Well, our resident woodsman, miss freckels, and the blonde hobbit ran into something because when they got to the cockpit and now you can find our pilot skinless in a tree. Tell us when he wakes.

Rachel leans down and gives Finn a kiss on the cheek. They walk away holding hands. Rachel holds on to Finn's hand with her eyes closed.

Sugar: He'll be okay.

Rachel opens her eyes and sees Sugar.

Sugar: I can tell, he will be fine. He has to be. If he dies then this club falls apart and I can't lose all of you yet. Rachel grabs Sugars hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Brittany: Hey.  
Artie: Hey Brittany.  
Brittany: How are you?  
Artie: I feel so guilty. I could have stopped him.  
Brittany: It's not your fault Artie.  
Artie: Do you love Santana?  
Brittany: Yes I do a lot.  
Artie nods  
Brittany: Are you sure you're over me?  
Artie: I am almost. I just needed to know you're completely over me.  
Brittany: Are you sure you're over me?  
Artie: Yeah, I think I might like someone else actually.  
Brittany: Oh my God tell me.  
Artie: I can't I need to know if she feels the same way. I do about her. I just wanted to make sure you don't get all jealous.  
Brittany: Okay.  
Artie: I will always love you Brittany.  
Brittany: I love you too Artie.  
They get up and hug.  
Quinn walks by and joins them.  
Quinn: I can't believe this. Our club is falling apart and we need to stick together. I need your guys help.  
Brittany and Artie stare at her and nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Mercedes walks up to the pregnant women.  
Mercedes: Hi  
Claire: Hello, Claire.  
Mercedes: Mercedes, so how are you?  
Claire: Oh, I'm fine.  
Mercedes: Are you sure?  
Claire: Yeah (her eyes seem to be tearing) I lied. The baby hasn't moved since the crash and I'm really scared.  
Mercedes: I'm sure he's fine you could be just stressed which could be why the baby hasn't kicked. He's scared too. Listen I want you to meet a friend of mine okay.  
Claire smiles and nods.  
Flash  
Mercedes walks up to Quinn who is kneeling and talking to Puck, Lauren, and Matt: Alright thanks guys.  
Quinn: Hi Mercedes, I need to ask you something.  
Mercedes: I need a favor too.  
Quinn: I want to say goodbye to Rory officially you know just the club. The things that have been happening are really messing with us. We need to remind each other that we are here for one another.  
Mercedes: Sure who else is gonna be in this memorial service.  
Quinn: Well so far Artie, Brittany, Matt, Lauren, and Puck. He is doing much better. I was gonna ask Kurt and Blaine right now, Brittany is asking Santana and Artie is asking Tina and Mike. I was also hoping you would ask Sam.  
Mercedes nods.  
Quinn: I don't know if Finn will be okay for some dancing and singing by tomorrow night.  
Mercedes: You should wait and see how he is by tonight.  
Quinn nods: So what did you need?  
Mercedes: Well I wanted you to meet the pregnant girl here. She seems to be having a hard time.  
Quinn: I'd love to talk to her.  
Mercedes and Quinn walk off to see Claire.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
Artie: Is he better yet.  
Rachel: No he is still out.  
Dave: we did not know he lied.  
Rachel: I don't blame you. I don't blame anyone but Finn. He's always trying to be a hero or a leader.  
Dave: I'm sure he just want ed to save you.  
Rachel: Yeah (She looks at him lovingly).  
Dave and Artie leave quietly.  
Artie: Hey we're gonna practice a number out of respect for Rory. Do you wanna help?  
Dave: Sure.  
Artie: Cool, just don't tell Sugar, or Mr. Schue and Miss P.  
Will: Artie, Dave.  
Artie and Dave turn around.  
Will: I need to apologize to you two. I said some stuff because i was sacred and stressed.  
Artie: No problem Mr. Schue, you just became responsable for 18 lives. And with Rorys death you have the right to freak out a little.  
Will: But i shouldn't take it out on you, on anyone. So I'm, sorry.  
Artie: I forgive you.  
Dave: Me too.  
Artie Dave and Will share smiles. And Artie and Dave walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Quinn and Mercedes walked across the beach to a row of seats with Claire starring out at the ocean.  
Claire: Oh, hi Mercedes.  
Mercedes: Hey girl, hows the little one?  
Claire: Actually better he finally kicked.  
Mercedes gasped: Thats great.  
Mercedes: This is my friend Quinn.  
Claire: Hello.  
Quinn: Hi nice to meet you. Do you feel okay?  
Claire: yes a little. But I'm really afraid of what would happened if we don't get rescued. What if I have to raise my son on a island. What if it is a year till we leave the island. And when we get back he'll be scared of city life. I just hope we get out of here. I can't get through this on my own.  
Claire was starting to cry.  
Quinn: You're not alone.  
Mercedes: You have us.  
Quinn: You have every person on this island I was pregnant two years ago, the school tossed me aside. I was not worthy to be the person that i was. But the people in my glee club, they never stopped treating me different. And that is all I wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

-Flash Back-  
Quinn was in this exam room waiting for what looks like a long time waiting for a long time. Mercedes was just outside talking to Kurt on the phone. Quinn knew they had regionals in a couple of weeks but she needed a friend by her side right now. Mercedes walked in.  
Mercedes: Hey, Kurt sends his love and wants me to tell you good luck.  
Quinn: Thank you.  
Mercedes: That doctor lady hasn't came yet.  
Quinn: No but she better be if we been waiting this damn long for her.  
Quinn: How's dating Puckerman.  
Mercedes: Puck's Puck, but I am not gonna lie, me and him have it goin' on.  
Quinn: Thats great.  
Mercedes: What I don't get is how come you didn't let me tell him we are here today.  
Quinn: I just don't want things getting weird between you and I.  
Mercedes: Oh please Quinn! He is your baby's father. I get that. I wont be jealous.  
Quinn: Yes but I might be. And I don't want to be jealous, but I cant help it. And I don't want to lose you as a friend because of it. So Puck and you can't be together around me as long as you two are seeing each other.  
Just then a blonde Doctor walked in.  
Juliet: Hello My name is Juliet Burke. Are you Quinn?  
Quinn: Yes, This is my friend Mercedes.  
Juliet: Are your parents with you?  
Quinn: No.  
Mercedes: Her parents kicked her out when they found out. Shes been living with me.  
Juliet: Well have you noticed anything unusual about your pregnancy?  
Quinn: This is my first one so i don't really know what I'm looking for.  
Juliet: If anything is wrong, anything at all, you should talk to me about it.  
Quinn: Can I ask why you agreed to see me?  
Juliet: I'm doing a favor for a friend.  
Mercedes: Who?  
Juliet: Sue Sylvester.  
Quinn: What?  
Juliet: Yes , I know how Sue can be but she really cares about you Quinn.  
Juliet does some exams and tests on Quinn.  
Juliet: Well you have my card. remember I as here for you, so just call me if there is any problem.  
Mercedes: Thank you Dr. Burke.  
Juliet: You two have a wonderful day.  
She walked out of the room.  
Mercedes looks at Quinn confused  
Mercedes: Nice to see that you support me Quinn.  
Mercedes leaves and Quinn looks a little upset.  
-End Flash Back-  
Quinn: Sure our club has had its fights but they are always there for you in the end.  
Claire: Thank you so much.  
Mercedes: Don't forget we are here for you.  
They sit with each other for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
Artie: So you guys will help?  
Mike: Totally.  
Tina: Yeah, Its an amazing idea.  
Santana: What is?  
Tina: Do they know?  
Brittany: Oh yeah Quinn told me about it and I told Santana.  
Santana: Its a great way to say good bye to Roby.  
Artie: His name is Rory.  
Tina: ...Was Rory.  
They all sit/stand there thinking about Rory. Puck and Lauren walk up.  
Puck: Hey, Do they know?  
Artie: Yup.  
Lauren: Who's still in the dark.  
Artie: I think the only one that haven't been asked is Finn and Rachel.  
Mike: What about Kurt and Blaine?  
Kurt and Blaine walk up.  
Kurt: Quinn asked us about a few minutes ago.  
Blaine: And I think Mercedes is asking Sam now.  
Matt ran up to the group  
Matt: Hey guys Finn is starting to wake up!  
They all begin to rush to Finn and Rachel.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Finn: Whats going on?  
Rachel: Finn, What happened to you?  
Finn Where am I?  
Rachel: Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury, Dr. Shepard!  
Will: Whats wo-  
Emma: Did he just?  
Rachel: Yes.  
Emma: I'll find Jack.  
Kurt: What happened?  
Rachel: He woke up.  
The kids started to bombard him with questions.  
Santana: What happened?  
Tina: How did you get like this?  
Mike: Are you feeling better?  
Matt: What did you see?  
Puck: Did someone do this to you?  
Lauren:Can you please put a shirt on you are kinda embaressing yourself?  
Finn: All I remember is a bear.  
Dave: Oh great here we go again.  
Will: Stop Dave, Finn are you sure it was a bear?  
Finn: Yes, it was a polar bear.  
Brittany: And people think I'm stupid, people should know that Santa needed to take all the polar bears to his work shop and keep them as pets because of global warming.  
Quinn: Oh God.  
Sam: not this again.  
Finn: I'm serious.  
Artie: Are you sure?  
Finn: Yes.  
Matt: no you can't buy into his lies.  
Tina: He's right, he lied to us already why should we believe him?  
Mike: But he was just hurt, he could really believe what just happened to him.  
Sugar: I believe him.  
Blaine: Why?  
Sugar: Well what else could have made those trees fall last night. I'm pretty sure it wasn't people from camp trying to get firewood.  
Mercedes: Stop messing around Finn.  
Finn: I know what I saw.  
Finn's eyes start to water.  
Santana: Oh god, he's gonna cry.  
Finn: Shut the hell up Santana!  
Santana feels his anger and gives him a confusing look.  
Jack and Emma both run up to the group.  
Jack: I know you all must be worried but, he needs some time to regain his thoughts. The trauma of the plane crash and Rory's death made Finn's mind imagine things.  
Finn: I know what I saw.  
Jack: Okay, okay, everyone please.  
Quinn:we'll see you later Finn. I need to ask you and Rachel something.  
The students wished Finn to get better.  
Rachel: I want to stay here Jack.  
Jack: Thats fine.  
Emma: Are you okay Finn?  
Finn: Yeah its just pain right?  
Jack: You need to be careful Finn, keep yourself calm and don't strain yourself.  
Finn: I understand.  
Finn stood up  
Finn: See good as new.  
Rachel smiled and they kissed.  
Finn: Mr. Schue, I'm sorry just don't stay mad at me.  
Will started to tear up.  
Will: I'm just glad your okay.  
Will hugged Finn.  
Will: You are like a son to me. I just want you to be safe.  
Finn: I'm sorry.  
Emma: Are you sure your okay?  
Finn: Yeah.  
Finn and Rachel start to walk away.  
Will: Thank you.  
Jack: No problem.  
They shake hands.  
Emma: Hows the man with the shrapnel?  
Jack: Not to good.  
Will: Is there anything we can do?  
Jack: No just look after you kids.  
Will: Thank you.  
They nod to each other. And Emma and Will walk away.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
Sam: I would love to help.  
Mercedes:Great.  
They kiss.  
Sam: So tomorrow night?  
Mercedes: Yup.  
Quinn: Hey you told him?  
Mercedes nods  
Sam: It's a great idea.  
Quinn hand them a sheet of music.  
Quinn: I found one of Mr. Schuester's suit cases, he brought a lot of song choices to sing.  
Sam: Great song choice.  
Quinn: Memorize them, the plan is to perform tomorrow.  
Flash to next day morning.  
Santana looks angry and is walking to a small fire with Artie, Dave, Lauren, Rachel, and Mike.  
Santana: I can't believe her she expects us to learn these lyrics by tonight.  
Santana: Oh hey man-hands how pyrimid nipples doing?  
Rachel rolls her eyes: He fine Santana.  
Santana: Wait, you didn't question me about the complaint I made. I thought you would have demanded what song I was talking about, and the solo you are planning to take from someone.  
Rachel: Well Santana one Quinn asked Finn and I last night.  
-Flash Back-  
Quinn: So can you guys sing for me or what?  
Finn and Rachel look at each other confused.  
-End Flash Back-  
Rachel: I guess she thought that you guys would have spilled it out by now.  
Santana: And I guess she has the wrong idea that we are all blabber mouths when its really just you.  
Rachel: You just told me a few seconds ago.  
Santana: Whatever like it matters.  
Rachel: So as I was saying two Finn and I aren't performing so I wont be stealing anyone solo.  
Santana: Wait, what? I mean Finn I get. He knows I've got everyone thinking he's a bit crazy for even mentioning the polar bear. But why aren't you doing it?  
Rachel: When Finn was out i made a promise to be a better girl friend. So since he can't sing and really want to neither am I.  
Lauren: Isn't that unfair to you? I mean you want to sing to right?  
Rachel: Well yes but this is kinda my punishment.  
Dave: How is that?  
Rachel: I didn't want him to worsen his condition so i told him he couldn't sing today.  
Mike: Why don't you just let him Rachel?  
Artie: Yeah, maybe he'll feel less guilty if he helps say goodbye to Rory.  
Mike: It could be great closer.  
Rachel: I'll talk to him about it today.  
Santana: Good because we kinda need yopur guys' voice for this song.  
Rachel: What song is it?  
Santana shows her the sheet music.  
Rachel: Great song.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12  
Artie: Hey Quinn.  
Quinn: Hi Artie.  
Mercedes: What are you two waiting for?  
Artie and Quinn jump.  
Artie: What?  
Mercedes: I already know.  
-Flash Back-  
Mercedes is walking in the halls of Mckinley. She sees different student from glee club.  
Santana: I told you Brittany, this isn't a tree it's a vegetable. Santana was standing in front of her locker with her cheerios uniform on. Brittany was next to her.  
Brittany: Did you eat those poor gummy bears home?  
Brittany starts to get up set.  
Santana: Don't worry the gummy bears said I can have it, I am planting it later today.  
Mercedes smiles and shakes her head( wow Brittany never seems to not surprise me). She walks past Rory.  
Mercedes: Hey my Irish boy.  
Rory smiles: Hey Mercedes how are you?  
Mercedes: I'm good I'll see you tomorrow.  
She waves.(Roy is really a nice guy. I hope he isn't to home sick, I would want him to leave.) She sees Tina and Mike leaving school.  
Tina: Hey Mercedes.  
Mercedes: Hey girl.  
Mike: Do you and Sam wanna double date later?  
Mercedes: Maybe I'll text you.  
Tina: Okay, see ya.  
Mercedes: Bye.  
Mercedes sees Sam and smiles.  
Mercedes: There's my man.  
Sam turns around and smiles.  
Sam: Hey.  
They kiss.  
Sam: You ready?  
Mercedes: Almost, I left my binder in the choir room after glee rehearsal.  
Sam: You want me to go with you?  
Mercedes: No, I'll be right out wait for me?  
Sam: Okay.  
They kiss begins to walk in the halls again, she stops in front of the choir room. She looks inside and doesn't notice anyone. see walks over in to get her binder but does not see walks over to Will's office and walks in. The binder is on his desk.  
She grabs it then hear someone come in.  
Quinn walks in following Artie.  
Artie: and your serious about this?  
Quinn: I like you Artie. I remember our first year in glee club you sang to me and it was beautiful. But we both had things going on back then. Now we are both single, lets give it a shot.  
Artie: Okay, but lets not tell anyone. The club make it its mission to ruin relationships.  
Quinn bends down to kiss Artie.  
Mercedes' jaw drops.  
Quinn: Come on before someone catches us.  
Quinn pushes Artie out the choir room.  
Mercedes: Oh My God.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13  
Mercedes: I kinda saw you guys make out in the choir room.  
Quinn: I don't think-  
Mercedes: Yes I did.; I'm not crazy, and you didn't have to hide club has too much going on to even care about this relationship. Just think it would be good for people to hear some good news.  
Quinn; I don't want Tina to be jealous, she'll think I am just using Artie.  
Artie: And Puck will never forgive me for not telling hi about me dating his baby's momma.  
Mercedes: Trust me they'll be happy for you.  
They smile and then they kiss. But it was different. it was longer because they weren't afraid of hiding it.  
Rachel walks up and is surprised, she looks at Mercedes who shakes her shakes the surprised look off.  
Rachel: Um... Quinn.  
Quinn: Stops kissing Artie: Yes?  
Rachel: We have a change of plans, mind if Finn and I join in tonight.  
Quinn smiles: Sure.  
Mercedes: Come on girl lets give these love birds some time.  
Mercedes pulls Rachel by the arm and they walk along the beach.  
Rachel: Whats up with that.  
Mercedes: A long story.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14  
Its dark now. There is a fire going, sitting around it is Sugar, Will and Emma. The other survivors are scattered along the beach but have clear view of the glee club.  
Finn: Listen to what we have to say. Rory I hope you are listening.  
Mercedes: We are sorry you had to leave us so soon.  
The club begins to sing with the group trying to imitate the music that would be playing in the back ground.  
"How to save a life" the fray  
_Artie-Step one you say we need to talk, he walks you say sit down its just a talk he smiles politely back at you stare politely right on through. Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right between the lines of fear and blame and you begin to wonder why you came._  
_Finn-Where did I go wrong I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness._  
_Rachel-And I would have stayed up with you all night had I known._  
_Finn/Rachel-How to save a life._  
_Tina-Let him know that you know best cause after all you do know best. Try to slip past his defense without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong. The things you told him all along. And pray to God he hears you and pray to god he hears you._  
_Mike-Where did I go wrong I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness._  
_Tina-And I would have stayed up with you all night had I known_  
_Mike/Tina-How to save a life._  
_Puck-As he begins to raise his voice you lower your grant him one last choice. Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you followed. He will do one of two thing he will admit to everything or he'll say he's just not the same and you begin to wonder why you came._  
_Sam-Where did I go wrong i lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness._  
_Mercedes-And I would have stayed up with you all night had i known _  
_Sam/Mercedes- How to save a life_  
_Matt-where did I go wrong I lost a friend_  
_Lauren-Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_Santana-And I would have stayed up with you all night _  
_Brittany-Had I known How to save a life_  
_Blaine-How to save a life_  
_Dave-Where did I go wrong I lost a friend_  
_Kurt-Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_Quinn-And i would have stayed up with you all night had I known_  
_Everyone-How to save a life_  
The group splits in half  
Left_ Blaine, Dave, Santana, Rachel, Sam, Tina, Lauren, Artie-Where did I go wrong I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness_  
Right_ Finn, Mike, Matt, Puck, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt-And I would have stayed up with you all night had I known_  
_Left-How to save a life_  
_Right-How to save a life_  
_Everyone-How to save a life_  
Sugar: Oh thank you so much, Rory would have loved it.  
Will: Great job guys.  
Emma: Really great.  
A few of the survivors clap after their performance.  
Walt: That was Amazing.  
Boone: Really inspiring.  
Hurly: You guys rocked.  
The survivors that were listening slowly departed and the club gave each other a group hug.


End file.
